L'enfance de Mello et de Near
by Siarina
Summary: L'enfance de Mello et Near à la Wammy's House !Pourquoi sont-ils dans cette institution ? Quel était leur lien avec L ? Voici donc leur vie avant leur apparition dans le manga tel que l'on aurait pu l'immaginer.
1. Chapter 1

**Et bien salut à tous ceux qui passent par ici ! Voici donc ma première fic ! Elle ne sera certainement pas parfaite mais toutes critiques m'intéressent ! (mais ne soyez pas trop sévère non plus hin ? ! !)**

**J'ai donc choisi de parler de la Wammy's House et donc de l'enfance de Mello et de Near ! Après tout on ne sait pas grand chose sur leur vie passée la bas , ni encore comment fonctionne cette célèbre institution ! J'essaie donc de commencer mon histoire en remontant assez dans le temps . Voilà bon je n'en dit pas plus et pour ceux qui ne seraient déjà pas reparti je souhaite une bonne lecture ! (toutes les anecdotes de cette histoire ne sont que pure invention mais j'espère que cela tiendra la route c'est à peu près la vision que je me fais de la Wammy's **

**House . )**

* * *

_L'enfance de Mello et de Near ._

_**Chapitre 1 :le départ de L**_

20 Décembre 1997

Wammy's House

Il fait déjà nuit depuis bien longtemps. Alors que la plus part des jeunes pensionnaires de la Wammy's House dorment déjà, il neige à présent à gros flocon dans la nuit. Personne n'aurait encore pu prévoir la tempête du lendemain. Après tout c'était une journée tout à fait comme les autres qui venait de se terminer.

Pourquoi le lendemain serait-il donc différent ? Ici, les journées sont peuplées de leçons et de cours de toutes sortes, afin biensûr d'incarner un vrai refuge pour ces orphelins mais aussi et surtout, de leur permettre une vie professionnelle et intellectuelle bien au delà de la moyenne... Alors pourquoi viendrais -t on à en conclure que le lendemain serait un jour nouveau ?

Alors que tout semble calme et apaisé par la douceur de la tombée de la neige, un petit garçon d'à peine sept ans s'était faufilé hors de sa chambre et courait à présent sans se soucier du sommeil de la pension toute entière...

Des yeux bleus électriques, une chevelure blonde, il semble déjà très éveillé pour son âge.

Peut être était - il le seul à avoir remarqué l'air grave mais déterminé des deux personnalités de la pension: Watari et Roger. Ainsi, le jeune Mello avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose allait perturber son quotidien cette nuit...Pour que celui ci il s'en doutait, reprenne ses droits quelques jours plus tard de toute évidence.

Le marmot finit alors sa course dans le hall d'entrée. Des voix étaient à présent distinctes.

Il était bien entendu inutile et stupide de signaler sa présence qui n'était certainement pas souhaitée. Mello s'arrêta donc au tournant du mur, ce qui lui permettait à la fois de ne pas être vu tout en observant la scène qui se déroulait alors devant l'immense porte d'entrée de la pension.

- Peut être devriez-vous attendre demain matin, la neige mêlée à la nuit ne font pas bon ménage...

- Je vous remercie Roger, dit Watari, mais il est temps mon cher ami. Nous nous reverrons soyez en sûr...

La troisième et dernière personne s'avança alors vers Roger afin de lui serrer la main. D'aspect légèrement voûté, des cheveux noirs en bataille et de profondes cernes, il n'était âgé que de dix-sept ans.

- Roger au revoir !!

- L, nous avons tous confiance en toi, deviens vite un grand détective...déclara Roger, un brin d'émotion naissant dans sa voix.

Roger se tourna à nouveau vers Watari mais celui ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion.

- Au revoir Roger, je pris pour que l'orphelinat se porte bien.

Après un bref silence, Watari entrepris d'ouvrir la porte. De la neige s'engouffra alors dans la hall accompagnée d'air frais. Après un signe de la main évasif, Watari sorti à la suite de L .Seul Roger restait là, les regardant partir dans la nuit...Le froid ne semblait pas l'atteindre...

Mello restait sur place abasourdi. L s'en allait du pensionnat !!Le L si jeune que tout le monde admirait pour ses talents était bel et bien parti...peut être même ne reverrait-il jamais l'orphelinat.

Mello se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à assister à la scène.

La frêle silhouette d'un garçon accroupi par terre était visible derrière l'une des plantes d'intérieur un peut plus loin. Demeurant impassible et sans jugement apparent sur ce qu'il venait de voir, il fixait Roger tout en jouant avec l'une de ses boucles de cheveux blanc. Pas de doute sur l'identité de la personne: Near !!

Mello fut tout de même surpris de le voir ici. Near était arrivé à la pension il n'y avait pas si longtemps et semblait être un enfant ''à part '' .Il ne semblait pas être ce genre de personne que l'on peut juger d'agressif ; non il était tout à fait le contraire.

Dailleur , Mello ne l'avait jamais vu une seule fois jouer avec les autres. C'était un garçon étrange et loin d'être sociable... Near finit finalement par sortir de sa cachette pour aller rejoindre le dortoir. Mello en fit de même, mais entrepris tout d'abord de le suivre.

« C'est certainement la première fois que je vais lui adresser la parole »pensa le petit garçon.

Ils étaient à présent cote à cote.

- Que faits - tu ici ! S'indigna Mello

- La même chose que toi...

- Tu te crois drôle peut être ?!

Near s'arrêta soudainement pour fixer Mello

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était interdit de se promener dans les couloirs quand on ne trouve pas le sommeil...

« c'est bon j'ai compris ! Je m'en vais ! »Mello n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Il avait déjà tourner le dos et marchait à présent dans le couloir menant à sa propre chambre. « Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?! »pesta - il à voix haute en arrivant dans sa chambre.

Cependant ,Near quitta vite les pensées du jeune Mello...Celles-ci se focalisaient principalement sur le départ de L ... « Il est vraiment parti » Cette simple phrase frappa Mello avec tristesse.

Tout en s'installant confortablement dans son lit, il savait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dormir...

Tout le ramenait au départ du plus brillant élève de la Wammy's House.

Mello agrippa alors une barre de chocolat figurant sur sa table de nuit et la savoura avec plaisir dans son lit.

Depuis quand aimait-il autant le chocolat ??Il ne s'en souvenait pas exactement, il plaçait çà dans ses premiers souvenirs; vers presque ses trois ans.

Il pleuvait à torrent depuis plusieurs jours, lui et quelques autre pensionnaires avaient profité d'un rare rayon de soleil pour s 'amuser dehors. Malheureusement le retour de la pluie ne s'était pas fait attendre et le petit garçon s'était alors mis à courir vers le bâtiment de la pension. Il se souvenait encore être tombé dans les marches de l'escalier devant la porte d'entrée de l'établissement. Mais quelqu'un d'autre assistait à la scène, souriant sous la pluie en train de savourer toutes sorte de friandises : L !! Il avait alors tendu une tablette entière de chocolat au pauvre Mello encore par terre et en pleur.

Oh non !! Voilà que même le chocolat ramenait les pensées de Mello vers L...Mais autant qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était depuis ce jour pluvieux et monotone que Mello avait développé une certaine attirance pour cette friandise...et une grande admiration pour le garçon au cheveux noirs en bataille âgé alors de seulement treize ans.

Puis tout devint extrêmement flou pour laisser place à l'irréel et à l'imaginaire : le petit garçon venait enfin de se laissé gagner par le sommeil...

* * *

Deux couloirs plus loin, dans une autre chambre, Near aussi réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup connu ce certain ''L'', qui faisait apparemment la fierté de la Wammy's House. Pourtant, le peu qu'il l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite compris que sa réputation n'était pas du tout exagérée.

Near n'avait jamais était un enfant très ouvert avec les gens autour de lui, nouer des liens relevait d'un incident inhabituel, il le savait lui même. Pourtant, malgré sa solitude, L lui avait accordé un intérêt que peu de gens avait un jour fait preuve à son égard.

Malgré ses façades de petit garçon solitaire et inninterressé par les autres, Near n'avait jamais rejeté personne. Il parlait avec calme et animation à la fois à celui ou celle qui avait eu l'envie de l'approcher. Mais rare étaient ces gens qui ne s'était pas laissés décourager par le besoin de solitude de Near ou encore son petit air las. Mais L avait toujours fait preuve de patience avec Near, il jugeait le petit garçon comme ''le gamin qui ne parle jamais trop'' . Mais cela le rendait intéressant, du moins, c'est ce que pensait L . Pour la suite, il n'avait pas été rare de voir L ''entrer'' dans le petit monde de Near . En effet, on le voyait parfois jouer comme un gamin sous une montagne de légo avec le petit garçon. Near repensait à tout cela... Il regrettait le départ de celui qu'il voyait presque comme son grand frère.

Near avait toujours considéré ses jouets comme ses véritables amis, eux au moins, ne le mettraient jamais mal à l'aise et ne parlaient jamais trop. Jouer seul toute la journée était rapidement devenu une habitude pour le petit garçon. Mais jusque là, il n'avait jamais partagé ses jeux avec personne, L était bel et bien le premier à avoir droit à pareil privilège . En cinq ans de vie Near n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de jouer au légos ou aux playmobils avec quelqu'un. Malgré cela, en à peine cinq mois vécus à la Wammy's House, il avait accepté L dans sa ''bulle'', non mieu encore: il admirait simplement le jeune homme.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, Near commença un nouveau puzzle, il n'avait aucune envie de dormir...

* * *

il était déjà dix heure du matin, pourtant les intempéries ne montraient pas signe de faiblesse. Au contraire une véritable tempête de neige s'était levée...Cela n'avait par contre en rien changé le programme des jeunes pensionnaires. Quand on s'intéressait de plus prêt à la situation de la Wammy's House, on se rendait compte que ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux. De quoi organiser seulement une classe, constituée d'élèves de tout âge.

Mello entra alors dans la salle de classe, une fois de plus il avait failli arrivé en retard.

Leur institutrice, elle, ne semblait apparemment pas encore là...

Il voulu s'installer à sa place favorite: au fond de la classe .

Malheureusement, celle-ci était déjà occupée par Near ! Dailleur, celui ci avait déjà installé un circuit de course en miniature sur le bureau ! Le petit garçon à la chevelure blanche semblait captivé par sa voiture, qu'il faisait rouler à pleine allure, pourtant, Mello savait qu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

- T'as pris ma place !

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. Répondit Near d'un ton distrait.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder en face et t'intéressais un minimum à ce que je te dis !!

- Mais je t'écoute, la preuve: je te répond...

- Arrête, si tu n'était pas sur ton nuage tu ne me répondrais pas que ''désolé''

- Mais que veux tu donc que je te réponde Mello ? C'est tellement plus cordial de s'excuser plutôt que de s'énerver en se donnant une contenance avec des arguments. Tu ne penses pas ?

Mello donna un coup de pied rageur dans le bureau de devant. Ce fut à ce moment la que choisit leur éducatrice pour faire son apparition dans la classe.

- Mello ! Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de vous faire remarquer ?!J'en ai assez de votre comportement absurde ces derniers temps ! Prenez donc vos affaires et allez chez Mr. Le directeur.

Le jeune garçon n'essaya même pas de justifier son comportement. A quoi bon contester l'autorité d'un adulte quand on a que sept ans ? C'est tout simplement peine perdue et en plus on vous prendrait pour un malpoli. Il n'avait même pas à ramasser ses affaires vu qu'il ne s'était même pas encore installé.

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

L'éducatrice lança un regard furieux vers la porte puis s'en alla à son bureau d'un pas indifférent comme si l'incident n'avait pas eu lieu.

Bien, reprit-elle, aujourd'hui vous allez vous repartir par groupe.

Il n'était pas rare que la classe se divise ainsi, pour que les enfants soient repartis selon leur âge dans des activités diverses. Near alla rejoindre les plus jeunes. Il se rendit alors compte de l'ahurissement des autres enfants. Les sautes d'humeurs de Mello n'y était pour rien. C'était quelque chose d'inhabituel et de bien plus intéressant qui animait les conversations :

Hé! Vous êtes au courant ?

Du départ de L ?! Mais c'est impossible !

Biensur que si ! C'est les grands qui l'affirment ! Personne n'a croisé L ce matin !

C'est vrai que d'habitude il parle avec Watari et Mr. Roger dans les couloirs !!

Mais Watari est parti aussi ??

De partout les conversations sur l'énigmatique départ de Watari et de son brillant élève s'animaient pour terminer en grands débats. Aussi bien les plus jeunes que les plus âgés avaient leur mot à dire.

L 'éducatrice finit pas avoir assez de toute cette agitation et se décida alors à mettre un terme aux suppositions toutes plus grotesques de chaque enfant :

« Cela suffit ! Oui L est parti. Il n'allait tout de même pas vivre ici éternellement?! »

Après son intervention, personne n'osa relancer le sujet bien que la réponse de leur supérieure ne leur inspirait que très peu de satisfaction...

* * *

Mello, quand à lui, trainait toujours dans les couloirs. « Il m'énerve ce Near,non il m 'insupporte ! Il se croit plus intelligent que les autres, j'en suis sûr!! » Il pesta ainsi en dénigrant Near jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant une certaine porte. Dessus était accrochée une pancarte où l'on pouvait lire: ''Salle de passage, défense d'entrer avant ses propre quinze ans.'' Cette salle avait une importance particulière dans l'institution.

Mello en avait pris conscience. Il y a longtemps, il avait presque peur de cette salle. La plus part des pensionnaires les plus âgés y entraient un jour, pour ensuite y passer le plus clair de leur temps. On ne les entrevoyait que très rarement, et lorsque l'un deux répondait aux question des plus jeunes concernant leurs activités, c'était pour affirmer toujours les mêmes propos : « oh et bien, on finit simplement d'étudier dans cette salle en fonction de notre futur métier. »

Ainsi cette salle servait d'intermédiaire entre quinze ans de vie passés à la Wammy's House et sa sortie. Mais ici, les pensionnaires sont très peu nombreux. On finit donc par s'attacher à tout le monde. Mello vivait toujours mal le fait de voir ses amis passaient leurs deux ou trois dernières années ici à travailler dans cette salle. Et puis, un beau jour, ils disparaissaient définitivement. Depuis toujours Mello redoutait cette salle; il appréhendait autant d'y voir entrer les autres que lui même.

Et ce fut bien évidemment au tour de L lorsqu'il eu quinze ans .

Maintenant cela faisait déjà deux ans que lui aussi restait dans cette salle que Mello jugeait de ''maudite''

Et lui aussi était finalement parti...

Son départ rendait le petit garçon bien plus triste que celui de n'importe qui d'autre avant...

Mello finit par se désintéresser de la porte .

Il se remis donc à marcher lentement, tout en se préparant mentalement à l'effet soporifique qu'auraient sur lui les paroles répétitives et dénuées d'originalité de Roger...

* * *

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre ! ! ! ! ce n'est pas le plus intéressant mais il est essentiel je pense au bond déroulement de la suite . Encore merci à ceux qui ont lu jusque là en espérant de vous revoir pour la suite !**

**Sans oublier qu'un petit commentaire pour dire ce que l'on pense de mon histoire est toujours le bien venu ! ça fait toujours plaisir et puis ça peut m'aider a m'améliorer pour la suite ! !**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Hal Lidner

**Salut ! Ravie de vous revoir pour le deuxième chapitre de ma fic ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui décide de continuer à lire mon histoire ! ! Pour ce chapitre j'ai donc décidé de mettre en exécution une petite idée qui m'intéressait particulièrement ! Et oui j'ai eu envie d'introduire Hal lidner à la Wammy's House ! Après tout on ne sait pas vraiment comment Near et surtout Mello l'ont connu . Je fais donc en sorte qu'elle aussi résidait dans la célèbre institution ! Et puis ça fait un peu de compagnie féminine non ? ! Comme chaque enfants à la Wammy's House ont une sorte de pseudo Hal se prénomme donc ''Al'' . Voilà je pense vous avoir tout dis pour ce chapitre ci ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! **

Disclaimer : Mello et cie appartiennent évidemment à Takeshi OBATA et Tsugumi OHBA )

* * *

Chapitre 2: Hal Lidner

**21 Décembre 1997**

**Wammy's House**

La tempête de neige n'avait toujours pas faibli. Mais au lieu d'avoir comme effet l'inquiétude sur la ville, elle semblait avoir mené les environs dans un calme irréaliste...

Mello referma la porte du bureau de Roger derrière lui. Comme il s'y attendait, les discours du Directeur s'étaient amenés à être ennuyeux, sans véritable but, comme si Roger n'avait pas su lui même ce qu'il devait dire à Mello.

En vérité, l'homme maintenant d'un âge relativement avancé, n'avait jamais vraiment eu le cœur à disputer n'importe lequel des enfants de la Wammy's House. Il le constatait tout seul, après chacune de ses interventions : il aimait et respectait les enfants. Après tout, pourquoi sinon aurait-il accepté le rôle que lui avait confié Watari dans son institution ?

Il complimentait chacun des pensionnaires pour leur prouesse, ou encore effectuait des visites régulières dans la classe. En revanche, il n'aimait pas réprimander ces jeunes gens. Il se retrouvait toujours dans l'incapacité de se montrer sévère malgré ses efforts.

Avec son peu d'expérience encore, Mello avait finalement deviné tout cela. Pour lui le point faible de Roger était évident, n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte : trop aimable et en revanche pas assez sévère.

Mais cela ne semblait gêner en rien la Wammy's House. Ici, les véritables problèmes avec les élèves étaient relativement rares. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas peu nombreux pour rien : chaque enfant n'a pas atterri dans la célèbre institution Wammy's House par hasard : tous avaient des capacités intellectuelles relativement élevées et louables. Peut d'entre eux perdaient leur temps en comportement immature, aussi bien petits que grands savaient qu'ils avaient été menés ici parce qu'une opportunité inouïe leur permettrait plus tard d'exceller dans la vie extérieure... Alors, à quoi bon gâcher cela ?

Mello avait pleinement conscience de tout cela. Mais comme il le savait lui même,son jeune âge ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un comportement excessif. Et la présence même de Near commençait elle aussi à l'irriter.

Il voulait bien ce montrer digne de l'école dans laquelle il vivait mais il n'allait pas supporter longtemps le comportement froid et stoïque de Near. Avant, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à lui depuis son arrivée ici, il y avait cinq mois. Mais à présent, il se sentait sans cesse exaspéré par sa présence.

« Après tout , c'est pas ma faute ! C'est lui qui se moque de moi ! »Pensa-il furieusement.

Le jeune garçon, tout en rouspétant comme à son habitude, alla directement dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en sortir. Certainement n'irait-il pas en classe cette après midi non plus...et tant pis s'il avait encore droit à des réprimandes .

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre : apparemment il s'était enfin arrêté de neiger.

Après avoir entamé une nouvelle tablette de chocolat, il s'accorda une pensée pour L et Watari ; à l'heure qu'il était, tout le monde devait avoir deviné leur départ de l'institution.

Un détail le frappa soudainement : il avait oublié que Near aussi avait assisté à la scène hier ! Sans savoir pourquoi, cela l'exaspérait vraiment.

Near ''le solitaire'' était aussi un fouineur ! « Il n'est ici que depuis cinq mois et il se permet déjà de s'occuper de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! »...Après réflexion Mello pris conscience que sa présence la veille n'était pas plus justifiée que celle de Near. « Non! Moi je connais cette école depuis longtemps ! Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre qu'ici! Alors j'avais le droit de savoir ! Je ne suis pas un sale petit curieux comme lui ! je le déteste ce Near !

- Tu parles tout seul ! C'est normal ça ?!

Mello sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu Al arriver autant qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre comme çà !

Il se retourna et vis la jeune fille qui riait de bon cœur à l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me dis çà à chaque fois ?! Enfin c'est marrant !Tu avais l'air tellement perdu dans tes pensées !

- Il n'y a rien de drôle !!

Elle sourit de nouveau. Al avait des yeux malicieux et clairs; ce genre de regard qui donne l'impression de voir en vous. Ses cheveux mi longs et blonds étaient ornés d'un énorme ruban rouge.

Elle était arrivée à la Wammy's House il y avait tout juste cinq mois, en fait, en même temps que Near...

D'ailleurs , c'était tellement rare de recevoir deux pensionnaires en même temps; cela semblait être la première fois que Watari revenait ainsi. D'habitude, on avait plus tendance à le voir revenir seul.

Il menait à bien deux voyages dans l'année, un en Janvier, l'autre en Août. Il recrutait quelques enfants aptes à étudier à la Wammy's House

.Mais rares étaient les retours qui s'avéraient être un ''succès'' .

Généralement, Watari visitait des orphelinats classiques, mais il lui arrivait aussi d'aller voir certaines pensions. Le fait que la Wammy's House compte peu de pensionnaires reposait sur plusieurs raisons évidentes. Les petits génies, ça ne court pas les rues. Faire rentrer dans l'institution des élèves jugés tout à fait normaux restait peu recommandable...

Ici le programme reste sévère et aucun écart n'est à envisager.

Le plus important des critères pour rentrer à la Wammy's House résidait dans la maturité intellectuelle des jeunes enfants. Mais un autre inconvénient ne pouvait être ignoré non plus: lorsque Watari repérait un enfant qui était en passe de rentrer dans son institution, si celui ci faisait parti d'une pension encore fallait-il l'accord des parents.

Hors, rentrer à la Wammy's House, c'est certes quelque peu flatteur et promet un avenir important, mais c'est aussi ne plus quitter les lieux avant au moins ses dix-sept ans; aucune sortie pour voir de la famille ou des amis n'est permise avant le départ définitif de l'institution...

Peu de parent acceptaient cette règle. Parfois ,aussi, c'était simplement les enfants qui refusaient.

Mais ainsi était fondé et respecté le règlement de la Wammy's House. Hors phénomène impensable, cinq mois plus tôt deux enfants étaient arrivés en même temps. Near et Al.

Contrairement à Near, à qui l'on parlait peu, tout le monde ou presque avait dessuite sympathiser avec la petite Al. Âgée de sept ans, c'était une petite fille que l'on s'accordait à qualifier de mignonne,étrange et joyeuse à la fois.

Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier et faisait son possible pour qu'elle se plaise ici. Mello s'était tout de suite demandé si ses amis ne s'était pas soudainement transformés en véritables mères poules. Leur comportement vis à vis de Al l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Certainement restait-il le seul à ne pas faire autant de manière. Pour lui , elle vivait ici depuis quelque mois maintenant alors réagir comme si elle était nouvelle était complètement stupide. Personne d'autre ne semblait résonner comme lui. On traitait toujours Al comme une princesse... Ce pourrait-il qu'une gamine du même âge que lui ait un taux de popularité digne d'une jeune fille belle et insouciante en passe de devenir une femme ?

Al ne semblait pas se soucier de l'affection que les autres lui portaient.

En vérité, Mello savait qu'il commençait à mieux connaître la jeune fille que n'importe qui d'autre. Un fille attachante... mais bien mystérieuse...Lui même avait du mal à cerner chacun de ses raisonnements...

Pour tout avouer, Mello n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour aider ou connaître Al. Pourtant, dès son arrivée la jeune fille était venue vers lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Après tout, il ne lui

portait pas la moindre attention, alors que les autres enfant semblait toujours aux petits soins pour elle.

La jeune fille avait tout de même insisté pour sympathiser avec le garçon. Au début, il n'appréciait guère sa présence :elle apparaissait et disparaissait devant lui comme bon lui semblait...Insaisissable ...

Malgré le caractère borné et peu encouragent de Mello , Al ne perdait jamais patience ...Rien ni personne ne pourra certainement jamais expliqué pourquoi cette obstination.

Mello avait fini par apprendre à réellement apprécier Al. Des amis, il prétendait en avoir pas mal: la quasi-totalité des enfants de l'institution...Mais, elle, elle était différente. Elle devenait au fil des jours une véritable amie, une alliée, et une confidente pour lui. Jamais le petit garçon ne l'aurait avouer à qui que ce soit.

Sa fierté était trop grande. Lui qui ne semblait pas vouloir de son amitié il y a encore cinq mois...Au fond de lui, il se sentait honteux vis à vis de son comportement. En vérité la présence de la petite fille à ses cotés lui importait beaucoup.

Non biensur un enfant de sept ans ne peut pas y voir de l'amour, mais c'était quelque chose d'aussi important: l'amitié. Al égalisait n'importe lequel de ses camarades dans ce domaine.

Hormis L , les autres n'était seulement présent que pour rigoler ou s'amuser. Al, elle, c'était une amitié bien plus sincère. Mello fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par la jeune fille qui s'approchait de la fenêtre.

- Oh mais il ne neige plus ! Tu aurais du me le dire ! Toi qui n'as rien eu à faire de toute la matinée !

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il neige ou pas ? Lui rétorqua Mello

- On peut en profiter pour aller dehors non ?!

- Vas-y toute seule. J'ai pas envie.

- Quoi tu ne veux pas profiter de la neige ?

- Al ! J'ai pas envie ! T'as pas besoin de moi façon ! Demande aux autres, personne ne te refusera d'y aller avec toi c'est sûr.

- Mais mon véritable ami c'est toi Mello !

« Mon véritable ami c'est toi Mello.! »La phrase se répercuta plusieurs fois tel un écho dans la tête de Mello.

Disait-elle çà sous un coup de tête ou le pensait-elle vraiment ?

- Hé oh !! Mello ! Tu rêve encore !

Al agrippa le bras du petit garçon . On aurait dit qu'il ne s'était jamais opposé au fait d'aller dehors.

- On y va ! Reprit elle, on aura peut être même le temps de faire un bonhomme de Neige avant d'être appelés pour le repas !

Mello n'avait plus le cœur à désapprouver l'idée de la fillette. Une fois de plus elle avait eu le dernier mot. « Ah les filles ! »pensa-il.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Ils y croisèrent Near. Apparemment il sortait à peine de la salle de classe. Certainement allait-il regagner sa chambre avant le repas ,comme à son habitude...Near n'allait pour ainsi dire jamais dehors.

« Toujours à lambiner celui là! »pensa Mello, son exaspération renaissant.

Dehors, il faisait frais. Les nuages, principaux acteurs de la tempête de ce matin même, avaient laissé place à un pale soleil sans chaleur...

Personne n'avait encore marché dans la neige. Ils étaient les premiers. Al se mit à courir en riant pour finalement se laisser tomber avec satisfaction dans la neige.

Mello, lui restait impassible. Il suivait Al calmement en se demandant quel était le but de tomber aussi stupidement dans la neige.

Ils finirent pas marcher tranquillement .

- Tu as terminé tes folies ?! Railla Mello d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

- Mes folies ?! Tu n'as jamais essayé de faire un ange de Noël dans la neige ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'agiter bêtement dans de la bouillasse blanche.

- De la bouillasse blanche ?! Tu ne connais aucun autre surnom plus joli pour qualifier la neige ?

La petite fille se remit une nouvelle fois à rire .En y repensant, Mello ne l'avait jamais vu énervée. Elle arborait toujours ce sourire malicieux et laissait facilement le rire et la bonne humeur s'emparer d'elle. « Ce doit être dans sa nature »constata le petit garçon.

Tout en marchant ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Finalement mello était content d'avoir un peu de compagnie, ces dernier temps il avait la facheuse impression de passer des heures à marmonner tout seul.

- Tu ne trouves pas Near énervant ?

- Near ?!

Al semblait surprise par la question plutôt inattendue de Mello.

- Tu ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui avant. remarqua-elle

- Avant c'est à peine si je l'avais remarqué.

- C'est vrai qu'il est assez discret.

- Pas autant que tu crois !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de lui tout d'un coup.

- La nuit dernière j'ai surpris L et Watari partir et...

- Vraiment ?Tu les as vu s'en aller d'ici ?!

- Oui. Enfin bon ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir.

Mello raconta alors à Al la présence de Near lors du départ de L, le manque de réaction du garçon lorsqu'il l'avait abordé, ou encore l'étrange sensation d'agacement qu'il éprouvait dès qu'il le croisait à présent.

Après avoir prêté une oreille attentive au récit de Mello, la jeune fille ne dissimula pas son étonnement.

- Mello je savais que tu étais d'un naturel boudeur mais...

- Hé!!

- Laisse moi finir, d'après moi tu râles et t'emportes facilement mais je ne t'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et surtout contre quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que Near !

- ADORABLE ?! NEAR ?! Al t'es malade !

- Non pas du tout! Répondit-elle tout en souriant malicieusement.

- Arrête de toujours sourire çà en devient écœurant à force...Near ? Adorable ? Pff N'importe quoi !

- Par contre c'est vrai que Near n'est pas très sociable. Peut être qu'il est timide !

- Arrête ton baratin Al...Moi il m'énerve un point c'est tout.

Al ne chercha pas à répliquer. Plus loin d'autres enfants profitaient à présent du soleil et de la neige...

Mello avait beau se poser un tas de questions , une l'intriguait plus particulièrement.

- Dis Al, tu es arrivée ici en même temps que lui si je me souviens bien ? Non ?

- Qui çà ''lui'' ?

- Near évidemment !

- Tu te sens obligé de parler de Near aujourd'hui ou quoi ?!

- Al c'est bon ! Réponds juste à ma question !

- Heu oui on est arrivés en même temps on a même fait le voyage ensemble. Il y avait Watari aussi !

- Et donc ?!

- Et ben voilà ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi de plus ?! Quand ma mère a décidé d' accepter la proposition de Watari pour que je vienne ici j'ai été désinscrite de ma pension et je suis partie avec lui. Mais il avait un autre voyage à faire avant de rentrer à la Wammy's House. Un ami lui avait parlé de l'existence d'un enfant d'à peine 5 ans dont les capacités à l'école étaient inouïes selon lui. Ensuite il ma placé dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une nourrice qui avait ma garde...

- Et Near dans tout ça ?!questionna Mello intéressé par l'histoire de son amie.

- J'y viens ! Je suis restée environ une semaine avec cette nourrice .Et puis Watari est revenu avec un garçon encore plus jeune que moi avec des cheveux vraiment blanc !! : Near ! Nous sommes restés encore deux jours dans cet hôtel. J'ai un peu essayé de parler avec Near. Pas très bavard...Mais le peu qu'il ma parlé m'a convaincu que c'était quelqu'un de secret mais aussi de très gentil.

Al avait apparemment terminé son récit. Mello resta tout de même muet. « Avant d'être gentil il est surtout fouineur et agaçant. »était la seul réplique qui lui venait. Finalement, il ne dis rien. Cette conversation n'allait jamais en finir sinon.

Un silence inhabituel s'installa entre les deux enfants. Mello resta debout alors Al décida de s'assoir dans la neige.

- Tu ne t'assoies pas ? Demanda la fillette.

- Non.

- Toi alors !! Tu devrais profiter on va bientôt devoir rentrer.

Un légère brise s'était levée...Suffisante pour que de petits flocons s'accrochent silencieusement dans les cheveux de Al...

- Je me demandais...,commença Mello, Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents Al. Tu m'avais pourtant dis que tu avait été placée dans une pension avant non ?

- Oh...Disons que je ne voyait pas beaucoup ma mère. Elle travaille au CIA. C'est elle qui a accepté la proposition de Watari pour que je vienne ici. Moi je ne voulais pas ! Déjà qu'avant je ne la voyais pas beaucoup alors là...Mais Maman a insisté alors j'ai aussi dis oui. Je voudrais vraiment qu'elle soit fière de moi ! je veux lui prouver que moi aussi je peux devenir forte !

- Tu sais Al tu es déjà quelqu'un de vraiment bien...

Al le regarda. Surprise. Certainement était-ce la première fois que Mello la complimentait. Si il lui disait ça certainement le pensait-il réellement. Une nouvelle fois elle sourit... Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas se rendre compte comme il venait de lui faire plaisir...

- Merci...

Ce simple mot semblait rempli de soulagement de gratitude et d'amitié. Mello s'en senti un peu gêné. Il n'était déjà pas très à l'aise pour faire un compliment mais encore moins pour en recevoir des remerciements aussi sincères.

- Et heu.. Ton père ?

- Mes parents ont divorcé il y a trois ans. Depuis on avait plus de nouvelle de lui.

- Je suis désolé. Excuse moi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et puis tu sais Mello, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas venir ici avant. Mais maintenant c'est différent. Je suis très heureuse d'être parmi vous...La seule chose qui me gène, c'est que l'on ne puisse pas gardé nos vrai prénoms et noms.

- De toute façon c'est pareil non ? Et puis façon on a pas le droit de dire aux autres comment on s'appelle.

- Moi je trouve ça dommage. Ce serait tellement bien si vous pouviez tous m'appeler Hal ! Hal lidner !

- Hé ! Mais !!...,S'écria Mello, tu es folle ! On ne doit surtout pas ...

- Chuuut!! c'est un secret je te fais confiance . Murmura-t-elle

Al adressa alors un grand sourire à Mello, puis elle reprit :

- Mais et toi ? Tu n'as jamais regretté de vivre ici ?

- Moi ?...Je n'ai connu qu'ici. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vécu ailleurs. La Wammy's House, c'est tout ce que j'ai ...

Devant l'air consterné de Al, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Non mais je suis très bien ici. Ma vrai famille, c'est les gens de la Wammy's House j'en suis convaincu.

La réponse satisfit la fillette.

- On devrait rentrer non ? Finit-elle par suggérer, on va rater le repas sinon !

* * *

La veille de Noël arriva très vite. La Wammy's House semblait plongée dans une atmosphère de fête réservée exclusivement à l'occasion . Les enfants avaient tous droit à une semaine sans cour et se faisaient tous une joie de préparer Noël : certains décoraient des sapins installés un peu partout dans la pension ; d'autres encore aidaient au ménage ou à la cuisine.

La neige se faisait abondante cette année : chaque journée se déroulait sous la descente silencieuse de multitude de flocons. Aucune nouvelle de L et de Watari n'avaient été divulguées aux enfants. Peut être que Roger lui même ne savait rien.

Malgré cela, une rumeur circulait comme quoi ils viendraient pour Noël...

Malheureusement, le lendemain, personne ne fit son entrée pour fêter Noël dans l'institution.

- Moi aussi, j'espérais vraiment qu'ils viennent ...chuchota Mello, mais assez fort pour que Al à coté de lui l'entende.

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous aurons certainement bientôt de leurs nouvelles...

Tout le monde semblaient avoir espéré que la rumeur sur le retour de L soit vraie, pourtant Mello avait l'impression d'être le seul à se soucié du sort du jeune homme. Ils étaient tous là, joyeux, ouvrant de stupides cadeaux que distribuait Roger.

- L'année dernière s'était beaucoup mieu, constata Mello, il était déguisé en Père Noël ...

- Qui çà ? Roger ?!

- Biensur que non ! L évidemment !

Al resta muette. Elle savait que l'absence de L affectait beaucoup son ami.

- Tu sais, moi je n'ai pas beaucoup connu L...je n'osais pas lui parler.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Mello incrédule

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je le l'ai pas beaucoup connu mais que j'ai très bien compris que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tout le monde ici l'admire et le respecte. Alors je suis sûre que Roger ne restera pas sans nous donner de nouvelle.

Mello semblait pensif devant le raisonnement de son amie. Al était confiante et elle avait certainement raison...Comme à chaque fois.

Un peu plus loin , Roger complimentait plusieurs enfants.

- Ah les enfants ! C'est tout à fait digne de L çà !!

Mello n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation mais le peu qu'il en saisit fit naitre en lui un léger pressentiment.

Enfin, il était trop tôt pour juger quoi que ce soit et pour cause une simple phrase...

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendit compte que ses propres cadeaux n'étaient même pas encore ouverts...

* * *

**Et voilà ! c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! ! Alors comment avez vous trouvé ? Vos avis m'intéressent bien entendu ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Rivalité

**Coucou ! Et bien voici enfin le troisième chapitre de ma fic ! Avec beaucoup de retard je sais ! Mais bon on fait pas toujours comme on veut hin ? ! Ce chapitre ci est exclusivement centré cette fois ci sur la rivalité de Near et Mello qui pour l'instant été presque passée sous silence dans mon histoire ! J'avais donc prévu ce chapitre avec une petite anecdote inventée par mes soins qui pour moi pourrai être la cause de cette amertume entre les deux personnages ! Bon voilà je n'en dis pas plus ! Pour ceux et celles qui suivent toujours mon histoire : bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Rivalité

13 juillet 2000

Wammy's House

Il faisait chaud, très chaud . Cette année ci, l'été semblait vouloir prouver sa réputation .

Ici, ventilateurs et climatiseurs rependaient un peu de fraicheur depuis presque deux mois déjà .

Aucune brise ne se faisait sentir . Les arbres restaient plus immobiles que jamais. L'herbe semblait cuire sous ce soleil ardent que la météo n'avait apparemment pas prévu. Malgré la réticence de certains, on décida d'ouvrir portes et fenêtres afin d'exécuter ''le grand nettoyage de l'institution '' comme on le surnommait. Le personnel s'attelait avec acharnement au tache ménagères pendant les cours des enfants .

Aucune salle, chambre ou encore couloir n'étaient épargnés. L'inconvénient , restait la pagaille persistante qu'il y régnait. Heureusement cela ne durait que quelques jours . Histoire de remettre la Wammy's House à ''neuf''. La seul salle qui échappait à cela (provisoirement ! ) était bien entendu la salle de classe.

Comme à son ordinaire , activité, groupe et cours y avaient lieu.

- L a encore résolu une affaire ?! Woah !

- ça fait déjà quatre en deux mois non ?

- Il est vraiment fort !

- C' est génial !

Al avait bien entendu eu raison , deux ans et demi plus tôt lorsque Mello s'inquiétait du peu de nouvelle de L. Le petit garçon sourit à cette pensée . Son amie ne se trompait-elle donc jamais ?

En ce moment même Roger leur était apparu soudainement dans la classe avec son vague sourire habituel.

Il n'était plus rare à présent de le voir annoncer tel ou tel exploit réalisés par L . De temps en temps, il arrivait avec ses vieilles lunettes pour lire aux enfants une lettre de Watari lui même. Il apportait généralement de bonnes nouvelles. La réputation de L à travers le monde entier semblait s'accroitre chaque jour .

Ce qui réjouissait les enfants de la Wammy's house . Tous débattaient en ce moment même sur son nouvel exploit.

Ils étaient fiers de se qu'il représentait à présent pour beaucoup de nations . Par contre, ni L , ni Watari n'avaient remis les pieds à l'institution. Et par conséquent aucun nouvel élève non plus. Mais chacun semblait s'habituer enfin au fait que leur détective préféré ne reviendrait pas...

Les lettres de celui ci suffisait à leur donner le sourire. Mais l'ambiance , ici, elle, n'était plus la même. Mello l'avait pressenti...Avant, on pouvait qualifier la Wammy's house de brillante et célèbre institution pour surdoués. Un endroit admirable ou chaque enfant en ressortait mature, près à se lancer dans une belle carrière.

Maintenant, l'esprit des lieux avait quelque peu changé. La Wammy's house évoquait en priorité le fait que L y avait vécu. L'éducation des enfants se transformait peu à peu en ''course au futur L''. Peu être l'admiration que chacun éprouvait pour L devenait ridiculement trop grande. On ne jurait et ne jugeait l'avenir que par L. Même s'il était heureux pour l'importance que l'on vouait à présent à L , Mello pensait que Roger et les autres en faisaient trop.

Il avait toujours vu la Wammy's House comme ''l'endroit ou l'on fera de vous quelqu'un de bien ! '' pour l'instant, le terme qui qualifiait au mieux leur institution devenait ''l'endroit ou l'on fera de vous le prochain L !!''Peut être cela paraissait bien égoïste.

Après tout, Mello avait été le premier à se plaindre du manque de nouvelle de L ...Mais ce besoin permanent qu'avait Roger et l'éducatrice de voir en eux un futur L l'exaspérait. Il était sur d'une chose, cela devenait de plus en plus stupide. Pour lui, personne ne pourra jamais ''copier'' L. Heureusement, même si Roger se préoccupait déjà de lui trouver un successeur, il n'en oubliait pas entièrement les buts premiers de la Wammy's house.

Après tout , si chaque enfant ici étudiaient si sérieusement se serait pour exercer plus tard le métier de leur choix. Il ne pourrait pas en obliger un à endosser le rôle de L. Il espérait simplement que l'un deux s'en sentirait capable.

Mello repensait une fois de plus à tous ces changements qui avaient transformé ses habitudes, et surtout sa ''maison''. Bien entendu, malgré son désaccord face aux nouvelles initiatives de Roger, il continuait de travailler avec sérieux et de donner le meilleur de lui même. Pour lui , c'était comme un remerciement envers l'institution, envers ces gens qui veillaient sur lui chaque jour...

Après tout , que serait-il devenu sinon ?

Roger termina finalement la lecture de la dernière lettre que Watari leur avait envoyée. Les débats qui allaient déjà bon train pendant la narration du vieil homme s'animèrent avec encore plus d'assurance.

- L !! c'est le meilleur !

- Moi j'aimerai bien le revoir !

- Vous croyez qu'il va s'intéresser à l'arrestation des terroriste dont on entend parler ?

- Silence ! Beugla alors l'éducatrice, Monsieur le Directeur aimerait vous annoncer quelque chose !!

La classe redevint calme. Il était rare d'ailleurs de de voir cette femme sévère et si attachée au règles se faire autant respecter , cela rendait la scène à la limite du comique.

Lorsque Roger gagna l'attention de tous les enfants il reprit :

- Les enfants , j'aimerai que vous me rédigiez tous une rédaction avec ...

Certains mécontents recommencèrent à râler ...

- Taisez- vous ! scanda l'éducatrice.

- Je vous disais, j'aimerais que vous fassiez tous une rédaction ayant pour sujet votre vie ici. Vous la présenterez sous forme de lettre destinée à L ! Vous y raconterez le mieux possible votre quotidien ici .Termina timidement Roger.

Un explosions de joie se fit alors entendre après la dernière phrase du vieil homme. Même Near sourit discrètement. Quand à Mello il fut l'un des premiers à crier avec enthousiasme, entrainant les autres à sa suite .

- Je vous demande encore un peu d'attention les enfants !S'écria Roger, Nous n'enverrons qu'une seule lettre ! Je choisirai donc la meilleure. Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance !

Il quitta la salle avec un sourire , laissant les enfants perplexes...

- Je trouve çà dommage que l'on ne puisse pas tous envoyer nos lettres...Confia Al à Mello, J'ai l'impression que Roger cherche à toujours nous mesurer les uns aux autres.

- Je te l'avais dit Al !! Et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ! Je vis ici depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir remarquer depuis quand cette institution à changé ses méthodes !

- Je te crois ...

L'éducatrice leur avait laissé l'après midi libre afin qu'ils aient tous le temps d'écrire leur lettre. Les deux enfants continuèrent tout de même à parler un long moment de tous ces détails qui avaient fait naitre pourrait-on dire ''une nouvelle Wammy's House''.

Par contre, la chaleur et le désordre qui régnaient ici depuis quelques jours n'avaient en en rien changés depuis le matin...

Malgré le soleil ardent et le manque de fraicheur se faisant sentir , Mello et Al décidèrent de profiter de leur après midi libre pour faire leur rédaction dehors.

- Tu sais quoi raconter dans ta lettre ? Demanda Al .

- A peut près ...

Mello n'en répondit pas plus...Depuis la seconde même où le sujet leur avait été donné il y réfléchissait. Une lettre destinée à L ; rien ne pouvait plus lui donner envie de travailler. « Je ferais mon maximum pour que ce soit la mienne que Roger enverra !! »se réjouit-il avec confiance... trop peut-être.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent enfin dehors. A leur suite, une jeune femme sortit précipitamment, tenant deux seaux d'eau sale qui semblaient plutôt lourds.

- Je peux vous aider ? proposa Al .

- Non ! Merci petite ! C'est gentil à toi ! Je vais juste nettoyer un peu le perron, cette eau ne servira plus à rien façon , alors autant l'utiliser pour laver l'entrée ! Je reviens ne touchez à rien !

- Vous avez raison !! Ce sera plus accueillant en étant propre ! Ajouta la fillette.

La femme de ménage adressa un large sourire à Al et retourna à l'intérieur.

« Je me demande en quoi c'est intéressant de parler de ménage. » pensa Mello après avoir assisté à l'échange sans grand intérêt...

- Bon Al tu viens ?! ...

Al s'arrêta soudainement de suivre Mello pour faire demi tour.

- Ooooh ! Regarde ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt un des deux seaux.

- Quoi ? Je vois rien ! Rouspéta le petit garçon .

- Mais si !!

Elle plongea sa main dans le seau pour la ressortir une seconde plus tard avec un tout petit insecte.

- C'est une coccinelle !informa Al en mettant la petite bête si proche du visage de Mello qu'il aurait pu loucher.

- Tu m'as fait tout ce cirque pour ça ??

- Oh toi alors ! Tu ne changera jamais ! Répliqua Al tout en souriant comme à son habitude.

- Toi non plus je crois...Soupira Mello

- La pauvre !! Elle allait se noyer ! Je vais la mettre au soleil.

Après avoir posé délicatement le petit insecte par terre et agrippé le bras de Mello, elle sembla enfin disposée à ne pas rester là.

- On y va ? On s'installe sous un arbre !

Même avec un peu d'ombre, la chaleur resta assez forte.

- Bon au boulot ! Se décida Mello étalant stylo et feuilles dans l'herbe.

- Et ben ! Tu as l'air inspiré toi !

Devant le manque de réaction de son ami déjà plongé dans l'écriture de sa lettre elle reprit :

- Moi je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ... C'est vrai quoi, il vivait la même chose que nous alors je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à dire si c'est pour L !!

La petite fille à la fois fois muette et admirative regardait Mello qui ne semblait pas manquer d'inspiration, loin de là !!

Pas besoin d'être L pour voir combien cette histoire de lettre lui tenait à cœur !!

Al commença enfin l'écriture de sa lettre tout en ne se donnant pas trop de peine ! ...En espérant que tous les autres ne se montrent pas trop ingénieux non plus !

* * *

Le lendemain arriva vite, avec toujours la même chaleur...Bien que le désordre dans la Wammy's House commençait à s'atténuer. Roger n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait ramassé les rédactions des enfants dès la veille au soir, les réclamant avant le repas .

- Je ne pense pas que Roger tardera à nous rendre nos copies ! Déclara Al à Mello le matin en classe.

- J'espère en tout cas.

Depuis que Roger leur avait divulgué le sujet de rédac', Mello s'était mis en tête que ce serait sa lettre que l'on enverrait . Il s'était d'ailleurs donné beaucoup de mal, essayant d'écrire les plus belles tournures de phrases possibles... Il espérait que cela pourrait prouver à L que lui ne l'oubliait pas et l'admirait toujours autant.

Cependant depuis hier, Mello se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à espérer être ''l'heureux élu''. La plus part des enfants vantaient leurs mérites soit disant incontestables de leur propre lettre. D'autre affirmaient même sans aucune gène que leur rédaction serait certainement la meilleure.

Mello lui ne portait pas trop cas à toute cette agitation. Bien évidemment lui aussi restait très satisfait de sa propre lettre et semblait attendre avec assurance le moment ou Roger leur déclarerait que l'on enverrait sa lettre à L ! Seulement lui ne ventait pas sa prestation avec impudence devant qui voulait l'entendre. Il attendait simplement en souriant ''son moment de gloire''.

- Tu as l'air bien confiant Mello..., lui fit remarquer Al à voix basse pour que l'éducatrice ne puisse pas l'entendre.

- Je suis juste satisfait de ma lettre ! Je n'ai pas le droit ?!

Al soupira. « Espérons au moins qu'il n'aura pas de mauvaise surprise. J'imagine pas à quel point il serait déçu sinon. »espéra-t-elle sans prêter attention à ce que l'éducatrice tentait de leur expliquer au tableau. C'est alors que Roger fit son apparition dans la classe.

- Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur le directeur !, S'exclama l'éducatrice en manquant de faire tomber sa craie, Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt ! Vous auriez du prendre votre temps ! Nous ne sommes pas à un jour près !

- Je pense au contraire que nos chers enfants attendent avec grande impatience ''le verdict''.

L'éducatrice ne répondit rien et ne trouva apparemment rien de mieux à faire que de s'assoir derrière son bureau ; cédant ainsi la place à Roger devant le tableau.

Quand le calme fut complet , ce qui ne fut pas dur à obtenir, Roger reprit la parole :

- Bien , tout d'abord je vous remercie tous pour chacune de vos propositions qui étaient toutes remarquables. J'ai donc soigneusement tout lu hier soir.

Il marqua une pause. Chaque enfant le regardaient avec intérêt et sérieux.

« La meilleure lettre est bien entendu celle de Mello ! »Le petit garçon , se répétant cette phrase avec réjouissance depuis la veille commençait à se lasser d'attendre. Il avait la nette impression que Roger prenait plaisir à prendre son temps.

Apparemment satisfait de l'impact de ses paroles sur ses élèves le vieil homme reprit :

- La meilleure lettre que j'ai pu lire et que nous enverrons n'est autre que celle de Near !!

Tous se retournèrent alors vers le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs. C'était à peine si celui ci semblait surpris.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur. Déclara-t-il avec détachement.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier ta lettre se démarquait nettement des autres.

Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. Tous restaient étonnés, voir incrédules. Personne n'avait du envisager que ce soit l'enfant le plus discret de la Wammy's House qui bénéficierait d'un si grand privilège.

On entendit alors un grand fracas. Mello venait de renversé son bureau (on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait fait c'était une habitude, bien que cela devienne de plus en plus fréquent. ) et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mello !! s'écrièrent Roger et l'éducatrice ensembles.

Mello fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et claqua finalement la porte derrière lui.

- Quel gosse désagréable ! S'énerva l'éducatrice.

- Ne dites pas cela ! S'exaspéra Roger, tous auraient pu réagir comme lui ! Comprenez donc sa déception !Lui parler comme je vous ai déjà vu vous adressez à lui n'arrangera rien !

- Mais...Voyons , Monsieur Roger...Je...

- Vous faites respecter l'ordre ! Oui je sais ! Mais n'oubliez pas que se sont des enfants ! Tous ! Ils sont peut être très matures pour leur âge mais ils n'en restent pas moins des enfants !

Les paroles remplies de reproches de Roger à l'éducatrice plongèrent la classe dans un état d'incompréhension encore plus prononcé que pour la réussite de Near.

- Un simple perdant n'est qu'un faible lorsqu'il réagit comme Mello l'a fait, mais des adultes se disputant pour un simple coup de colère d'un enfant ne sont pas plus intelligent.

La réplique de Near stoppa net les deux adultes qui s'apprêtaient à continuer un si bon début de dispute.

- Bien...je vais retourner dans mon bureau, suggéra Roger qui n'attendit d'ailleurs pas le moindre consentement de qui que ce soit pour s'en aller.

L'éducatrice, elle, félicita Near une nouvelle fois pour sa lettre , néanmoins avec une certaine gène, puis reprit son cour.

On aurait dit qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte que la quasi totalité des enfants ne l'écoutaient pas.

Tous perdus dans leurs pensées, ils étaient autant surpris par le manque soudain de calme de Roger, lui qui d'habitude semblait si morne et las que par la réussite de Near, que l'on avait tendance à oublier tant ses interventions dans le cour étaient rares d'habitude.

* * *

Al courrait à vive allure dans les couloirs. « Finalement, çà s'est terminé encore plus mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais... » la petite fille ayant vu l'assurance de Mello s'était permise d'espérer qu'il soit le meilleur.

Elle savait que si ce n'était pas le cas il serait bien plus que déçu. Mais que ce soit Near qui réussisse restait certainement ce qui pouvait arriver de pire.

Depuis le départ de L, deux ans et demis plus tôt, il n'avait toujours pas changer d'avis sur lui. A peine Near les croisait un peu trop dans la journée que Al s'exposait à subir la mauvaise humeur de Mello juste après.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Near n'était pas gênant, presque pourrait-on oublier sa présence.

Ce devait être son premier moment de gloire depuis son arrivée à la Wammy's House.

A bout de souffle, la fillette franchit la porte d'entrée de l'institution pour aboutir dans le jardin. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans sa chambre, ni croisé dans la bibliothèque ou dans le réfectoire. Il ne pouvait bouder que dans le jardin !!

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'aperçu à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Mello se renfrogna en la voyant arriver.

- Quoi ?! dit-il agressivement.

- Rien.. je te cherchais, c'est tout...

- Assieds-toi si tu veux...

- Merci.

Voyant que Mello s'était apparemment calmé, Al reprit avec tact :

- Ce n'est pas grave pour tout à l'heure tu sais...Des lettres il y en aura d'autres.

- Moué...

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'emporter comme tu l'as fait. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

- SI !! Moi qui pensais avoir réussi ! Mais non seulement c'est pas ma lettre que Roger a choisie mais celle de NEAR !!

- Personne ne s'y attendait c'est vrai...

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'énerve ! C'est que ce soit juste ce fouineur prétentieux qui puisse envoyer sa lettre à L ! je le déteste !

- ça, je l'avais compris...

Mello passa l'après midi ainsi, à ronchonner et à dénigrer Near devant Al qui elle, semblait avoir entendu tout cela des centaines de fois...

* * *

Quelques mois après l'incident de la lettre, ''la course au successeur de L'' semblait prendre toujours plus d'ampleur. Et Near, depuis sa réussite arrivait toujours au dessus des autres dans toutes les matières. Toujours la meilleure note, et de loin ! Sa popularité en avait-elle quelque peu changée. A présent tous s'intéressaient à lui et ses prestations.

Pour les autres, il était déjà devenu habituel après la remise d'un contrôle de lancer :

- Tien Near a la meilleure note ! Bravo !

- Toujours le plus fort hin ? Haha !

- Waoh ! Near tu es incroyable !

Un autre par contre, n'oubliait toujours pas sa rancœur pour le petit garçon. Bien au contraire celle-ci s'accentuait

Mello, qui pourtant, faisait parti des meilleurs de la classe redoublait voir triplait sa dose d'étude personnelle .

Loin d'être désespéré par les réussites sans fin et l'aplomb de Near, il espérait pouvoir le dépasser. Non , il ne faisait pas cela pour atteindre la place de L le premier, avait-il expliqué à Al, mais surtout par fierté.

Voir Near, juste lui, être le meilleur l'énervait énormément. Voir aussi que tous restaient là à le féliciter tout en l'admirant l'exaspérait presque encore plus.

Il s'était d'ailleurs disputait avec Al pour çà.

Il l'avait ''surprise'' en train de réviser une leçon avec Near.

- Non ,mais t'es malade ?! Lui avait-il lancé lorsque celle ci avait fait son apparition habituelle dans sa chambre quelque temps après.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu bavardais avec Near !

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Mello !

- T'es trop bête c'est ça ?! Il ne nous soule pas assez comme ça ?! Tu vas en plus le voir comme une idiote !

- Mais arrête ! S'était écrié Al les larmes arrivant, Tu te rends compte pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! Il ne t'a rien fait et tu t'obstines à le voir comme un monstre !

- Et alors ?! C'est mon droit ! Je l'aime pas !

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je lui ai parlé ?! Je ne peux pas parler à qui je veux !! Il m'aidait à comprendre une leçon !

- Tu pouvais pas me demander à moi ?!

- Oh mais je l'ai fait ! Seulement monsieur a déclaré avec mauvaise humeur qu'il n'avait pas le temps ! Trop occupé à devenir le meilleur j'imagine !

Mello n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Cette fille alors !

- Ecoute c'est simple ! Ceux qui sympathisent avec Near ne sont plus mes amis !

Al en avait certainement trop entendu. Elle était sortie en courant, en pleur.

A l'instant même Mello avait regretté tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot , pour la faire pleurer, elle !!

Al avait beau percevoir les gens plus gentils qu'ils ne le sont elle risquait de ne pas lui pardonner facilement.

En vérité, c'est lui qui changeait petit à petit, pas elle...

Il s'obstinait tellement à vouloir battre Near qu'il en oubliait ses amis.

La tristesse qu'il ressentait à présent par rapport à Al n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa colère adressée exclusivement à Near.

Il était sorti à son tour de sa chambre, sauf que lui avait ressenti plus de la rage qu'une envie de pleurer.

Sans aucune hésitation il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Near. Après avoir ouvert brusquement la porte il avait envoyé en l'air lego comme puzzle.

- Tu es content de toi ?! Avait-il déclaré avec hargne à Near qui lui n'avait même pas bbougé face au désordre que Mello avait provoqué.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Mello ? Tu ne me déranges pas mais si tu pouvais épargner au moins mon château de dé.

Décidément Mello le supportait de moins en moins. Il ne réussissait même pas à le maitre en colère.

- Tu me le paieras Near ! Je te déteste !

Mello n'avait pas su déclarer autre chose de plus convainquant. Il n'arrivait pas à transformer sa colère en phrases blessantes et agressives comme il l'avait prévu. Se sentant ridicule et sa fierté en train d'en prendre un coup, il reparti de la chambre tout en lançant : « Et un jour je serai plus fort que toi ! N'oublie pas ça ! »

Tout en soupirant, Near avait déclaré un « à plus Mello ».

Après cette anecdote Mello décida définitivement de considérer Near comme son rival. Al qand à elle avait accepté avec un grand sourire et soulagement les excuses qu'il lui avait présenté dès le soir.

« Cette fille est bien trop gentille. Elle accepte même les excuses d'un imbécile comme moi... » avait pensé Mello . Sa honte de s'être comporté ainsi avec elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas disparue facilement.

Il n'y avait que pour le sport que Near n'était pas le meilleur...Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y participait pas. Il avait déjà eu droit une fois aux reproches de Mello pour cela : « Et pourquoi toi tu fais pas Sport ?! Tu as peur de ne pas finir premier c'est ça ?! Voilà au moins un truc ou je peux te dépasser ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu n'y participes pas ! Tu ne veux pas que je te batte hin ?! »

Al avait eu beau essayer de le calmer avec d'autres élèves, Mello avait continué, jusqu'à ce que ses paroles ne deviennent qu'absurdités.

« N'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais de se faire des films? » avait songé Near avec lassitude voir même désolement.

Enfin, cela ne sembla pas le perturber plus que ça, il recommença à jouer avec ses figurines, ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'il était en plein milieu du couloir...

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Comme certains risquent de me demander je précise dès maintenant : Matt apparaît dans le prochain chapitre ! Voilà en espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre ci ! **

**Des commentaires ? **


End file.
